


Chaos at the Market

by the_scarlet_01



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chewie just rolls with the punches, Droids get attached to people quickly, Foundling Fic, Multi, Pairings are mostly subtle, Poe is a target for trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01
Summary: The trio thought their lives would calm down now that they had defeated the order. The last thing they expected was to be on a supply run on a calm planet was for the market to explode. Poe sees an injured child in the panicking crowd and doesn't hesitate to do the right thing, too bad finding the child's parents is much more difficult task.
Relationships: Finn & Jannah (Star Wars), Finn & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Zorii Bliss & Poe Dameron
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Chaos at the Market

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd  
> Honestly inspired by the quote from Better Off Ted:  
> Ted: You stole a baby?  
> Linda: Only for a few seconds. Turns out, just because you write your name on something doesn't mean you get to keep it.  
> Ted: Yeah, I think babies have to be notarized  
> Because I just feel that Poe and BB-8 tend to pick up strays. So him just picking up a kid and saying "This is ours now" would totally be something he'd do.

Poe Dameron was starting to wonder if this was just their luck. Even now that the war was over and they were now part of a new, new republic, they found themselves surrounded by chaos.

“So much for a nice quiet trip to the market,” Finn said. 

“It’s not like we planned to be here on a day something exploded,” Poe said with a shrug. 

Amidst the chaos, Poe sees a small child being knocked around as panicked citizens ran past. Without thinking Poe had left the safety of the small alleyway he and Finn had been lucky enough to duck into to avoid most of the destruction and chaos and headed towards the child. Finn just catching the Poe’s movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned quickly to see Poe bending down and wrapping something in his jacket. 

“Poe!” Finn shouted after him, but the pilot ignored him. Before Finn could say much else Poe was already on his way back with the bundle held tight to his chest. “What were you thinking?” Finn shouted. 

“I couldn’t just let them crush it,” Poe said, not even bothering to look at Finn. Poe carefully adjusted his grip on the shaking bundle. 

“Poe,” Finn started to say something but was cut off when he heard a muffled cry.

“I know, I know, but it’s okay,” Poe said as he pulled the edge of his jacket back to reveal the face of a small child. “There now it’s not so dark, better?” 

“Poe,” Finn repeated, now staring wide-eyed at the small child. 

“What?” Poe asked, finally looking up to meet Finn’s gaze. 

“That’s a kid,” Finn stated.

“And?” Poe laughed.

“You just stole someone’s kid,” Finn said.

“I saved someone’s kid.” Poe corrected. “Now are you going to help me or what?”

“Help you with what?” Finn asked. 

Poe rolled his eyes as he carefully freed the child from his jacket. “Here,” he pushed the child into the other man’s arms. “Just hold it so I can look ‘em over.” 

“What?! No!” Finn tried to hand the child back to Poe. 

“It wont hurt you,” Poe said as he started to look the small figure over for any injuries.

“But-” Finn started to argue but Poe just looked up at him.

“Finn, Buddy, please,” Poe said. “I can’t hold the kid and check ‘em over.” Finn could see the determination in Poe’s eyes, but also a hint of desperation in the other man’s features. This was clearly something Poe was concerned about, which meant there was no fighting with him on it. Finn squashed down the uncertainty he felt and focused on not dropping the child. He could do this. The thing weighed less than BB-8 did, and he’d helped lift it before, sort of.

“Fine,” Finn said with a nod. An action that earned him a brilliant smile from Poe. 

“Thank you,” Poe said as he turned his attention back to the child. “Hey little one, how’re you doing?” The pilot’s voice taking on a light and happy tone, despite the insanity that was occurring outside the alleyway. The child was hiccuping and sniffling but seemed to tolerate Poe’s attention. Poe gently felt along the tiny limbs for breaks. The small figure yelping when he hit a particular sore spot. “I’m sorry, it’s okay. I’m sorry.” Poe smoothed the small tuft of brown locks on the top of the child’s head. “It’s okay.” He repeated before straightening up and look up at Finn. “Thanks,” his voice was back to its usual tone. “I think he’s just got a few scratches and bruises, may have hurt his little wrist when he got knocked over, but not much we can do about it now,” Poe said as he picked his jacket up off the ground. 

“He?” Finn asked.

“Uh, yeah. Pretty sure it’s a he,” Poe shrugged. “I can take him now.” He said as he wraps his jacket around the child again, this time leaving the child’s head uncovered as he gently takes the child back into his arms. “Thank you.” He smiled as he looks over at Finn, earning a nod from the other man. 

“What do we do with him now?” Finn asked. 

“We see if anyone is missing their son,” Poe said as he tightened his grip on the child and stepped out of the alley. 

They spend the next few hours looking for the child’s guardians, to no avail. After a short argument, Finn had agreed that maybe it was best if they looked after the child for the night. They could check back with the proper authorities in the morning. 

“Is that a baby?” Rey asked, her voice filled with shock as they entered the Falcon. Poe nodded but doesn’t stop to chat. He just headed toward the main bunk. Rey looked over at Finn. “You leave for supplies and come back with a living, breathing baby?” 

“It is a long story,” Finn said, shaking his head as he sits down. Rey just stared at him until Finn sighed. “Something exploded at the market, and people just went crazy.”

“That tends to happen when things explode,” Rey said.

“I know, and we managed to get to an alley so we could not get hit or trampled. I was trying to figure out what was going on and what they should do when Poe just takes his jacket off and runs into the crowd. He comes back with the kid wrapped up in his jacket.”

“Why does he still have it?” Rey asked. 

“Because we couldn’t find his parents,” Finn replied. “We’ll try again tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Rey said. “I’ll help you find them.”

Finn woke up to hushed voices. It was something he was used to. He was still adjusting to the fact that the voices seemed to get happier and more light-hearted every day. Today he could hear hushed laughter. He stepped into the main hold to find a sight that made his chest feel warm. The child was running around chasing BB-8 as the Droid beeped and whirled excitedly. D-O right alongside them calling out the occasional direction change. Poe was watching the whole thing with a smile that lit up his face. Chewie watched the whole scene with amusement. Rey was just watching the child with a soft smile. It was adorable. The droids whirled to a stop by his feet. BB-8 chirping at him. As the child ran over, his little hands patting the metal and laughing. 

"Go!" The child shouted, the droids abide and begin making a circuit around the open are.

"He talks?" Finn asks as he moves towards his friends, carefully avoiding the whirling droids.

"Sort of," Poe shrugs. 

"If you count a handful of words in standard, talking," Rey added. Poe slid further around the table so Finn could sit beside him. The pilot smiled up at him as he sat down.

"How long have you guys been awake?" Finn asked. 

"Long enough for him to figure out that the droids don't really get tired and that Chewie can only tolerate noise after Caf," Poe answered.

"So you were up early," Finn said as he swipes Poe's caf and drinks. Relieved to find it still warm. Poe chuckled and nodded. The two of them watch as the small child ran up to Rey and puts a small spherical object in her lap. 

"Again!" The child shouts as he looked up at the Jedi, his small face lit up with excitement.

"Okay, since you asked nicely," Rey grinned as she focuses on the sphere, making it float just out of the boy's reach. The child squealed as he tried to catch it as Rey moves the object around the boy. Rey lets him catch it after a few near misses. Earning a cheer from Rey, Poe and even Chewie. The child squeals with delight. 

"Well, at least he's happier than yesterday," Finn grinned. 

"That he is," Poe said with a smile. 

The trio spends the day trying to track down the child's family. The droids keeping the child occupied as they moved place to place. D-O telling anyone that gets too close to "Please move". Finn just hoped the little metal guys weren't getting too attached to the child, or vice versa. It might make returning him to his parents harder. They search for days to no avail. Authorities declare the child a foundling after that and the three of them are left with a tough decision. They are told they can leave the foundling to be cared for by the authorities and their system, or they could officially take him. 

"We don't even know how to raise a child," Finn said as he paces around the small room. The representative had left to give them a chance to discuss their options. 

"We know not to leave it on it on a planet, scared and alone," Rey said sadly. 

"It wouldn't be alone," Finn pointed out.

"Oh no, just stuffed in a system filled with other foundlings that lost their parents to either the First Order or a random attack, like he probably did," Poe grumbled from where he sat, arms right across his chest as he watched the child play with the droids in the playroom through an open archway. 

"Poe, we are trying to rebuild a galactic government," Finn said, "You really think we can handle that and this?"

Poe glared at him. "I don't care." The man standing, his shoulders tight and fists balled. 

"What?" Finn blinks at his sudden movement. 

"I said, I don't care," Poe repeated. "What was the point of beating the Order if we don't get to be happy? What was the point of it we can't even help a single foundling?"

"That's just it, he is one foundling. We could end up helping so many," Finn said. 

"One foundling can change everything, you know that," Poe said, holding a hand out to Rey. "One foundling, when shown love and cared for can literally move mountains."

Rey smiled as she took Poe's hand. "Finn," she looked at him. "Look at him and tell me you can just walk away. As someone who was taken from your family and raises by a cold and unfeeling system, can you really leave him behind?" 

Finn looked from the sad smile on Rey's face to the determined look on Poe's. He sighs, turning to look at the child. "Fine, but you guys are explaining it to Chewie. Not me." 

"Yes!" Poe grips the sides of Finn's face and pulls him in for a kiss. "I knew you'd come around."

"No, you didn't." Rey chuckled. 

"Yeah, well, I hoped you would," Poe admitted. He kissed Rey's cheek before going in to pick up the child.

"What do we call him?" Finn called after Poe.

"I have an idea for that," Poe grinned as he playfully tickling the child's side. The boy giggling.

"You guys really did it!" Rose said when they step out of the Falcon and onto the planet's surface. "You brought back a foundling."

"Not exactly my idea," Finn admitted as he hugs Rose.

"Oh hush, I am sure you love him," Jannah laughed. 

"He does, he just won't admit it," Poe said as he leads the little boy forward by the hand. "Rose, Jannah, meet is Luke." 

"Luke Dameron, to be exact," Rey said, smiling at them.

"That's cute, and so is he," Rose grinned back.

"So! What did we miss?" Poe asked as he picks up Luke. 

"Well, General," Rose laughed. "We were waiting on you three. Afterall you were gone days longer than planned." 

"That's fair," Poe nodded. "But I regret nothing."

"Do you ever?" Finn rolled his eyes. 

"Rarely," Poe grinned at him. "Ready to get back to work, General?"

Finn shook his head but smiled, "Of course, General."

"Why am I not surprised that you go off on a diplomatic mission, stop to refuel and end up returning with a child," Zorii shook her head and laughed.

"I saved his life. I wasn't just going to leave him there with no one," Poe said as he sets his drink down.

"I wouldn't expect any less from the great  _ General _ Dameron," Zorii grinned. 

"Mock me all you want, you're just jealous," Poe smirked at her. 

"Jealous of who? You? Never," Zorii laughs. "You have no idea what you just signed up for."

Poe looked over to where Finn and Rey are pointing at things in and speaking quietly to an excited Luke.

"I think I have a pretty good idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Feel free to send me prompts on tumblr @sortofanobsession


End file.
